Must Be The Nargles
by WannabeWizardxxx
Summary: Luna sits down to look at a few photos :) ONESHOT HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LUNA 3 3


**Hello Everyone! These are a series of glimpses into our Beloved LUNA LOVEGOOD's life, who was born on this day ( 13th of February) 36 years ago! Happy birthday to our lovely Luna :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to J K Rowling**_

Luna plonked down on the sofa, weighed down by a huge box in her arms, she opened the old box and took out one of the heavy, binded albums and opened it, reading the small, curved, golden writing in the corner, so beautifully written it looked as if they were golden vines encasing the whole corner

 _To our darling baby Luna, Happy birthday_

 _Love, Mummy_

* * *

 _Luna looked at the first letter, her father, looking much younger crouched, his arms wrapped around a beaming woman, whose arms held a small bundle of cloth and baby._

" Isn't she just perfect Xeno?" Pandora giggled as she saw the face of her husband, His eyes swimming with tears. Xenophilius couldn't help himself as the baby in his wife's hands opened her eyes and he could see her silvery grey eyes gazing back at him. Tears began to fall freely down his face

"Our beautiful little Luna" Pandora said, as Xenophilius burst into tears, sobbing against his wife

"Must... be the nargles" He said, in a shaky breath

"Of course dear" Pandora giggled as she stared at her daughter chubby fists, curling around Xenophilius' dirty blonde hair, as he burst into another fresh round of sobbing.

* * *

 _She glanced at the next picture, it was of the Great hall, and a gaggle of students waiting expectedly, in the corner, she saw the small, almost unseen writing,_

 _September 1 1993, The great hall, COLIN CREEVY_

Luna gazed up at the ceiling as the sky turned a beautiful dark blue, and stars twinkled . She glanced at the red head next to her, who looked green. She gazed at her,

" I hope they have pudding" She said as her name was called and saw the girl's face break into a smile, Luna smiled to herself as she made her way over to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW" The hat cheered as the table adorned with blue cheered.

Luna hopped of the stool and slowly made her way to the table, skipping and twirling as she went, ignoring the questioning glances from her school mates.

* * *

 _She looked at the next phot, smiling fondly at the redhead who her arm around Luna's waist, The two smiling in the corridor, Luna's first true friend._

"Hey Loony Lovegood! Are you missing something" Michael Corner yelled, as she walked along the hall.

"Hey! Go pick on someone your own age! Stop being a sad little sh-"

"It's alright Ginny, I don't mind" Luna said looking around dazedly

"Are you sure? Do you need help finding your shoes Luna?" Ginny asked, glancing uncertainly at Luna's feet

"No thankyou Ginny, As I told Harry, the things we lose always have a way of finding us, in very unexpected ways" Luna smiled and skipped away. Ginny stared as she skipped away, she shook her head and laughed,Luna certainly was a character.

* * *

 _Another picture showed Luna and a young Thestral foal, Luna looked happily, as she remembered the first time they had met. Luna could have sworn she saw a big, blue pair of eyes ooking at her through the trees_

Luna walked over towards the small clearing in the forest, heaving a heavy bag of raw meat over her shoulder. She whistled as 5 bony, skeletal heads popped out of the dense shrubbery. She heaved the bag over her shoulder and onto the floor, spilling it's contents onto the forest floor, as more thestrals joined the rest of their heard, nudging eachother gently. Luna hummed to herself as she took out a copy of the quibbler from her cloak, and sat as she read the magazine, occasionally petting the heads of the younger thestrals, who had made their way over to her, nuzzling her hand. She heard a small rustling from behind her, without looking up, she spoke quietly

"You can come out now, Rolf" A tall gangly boy made his way out, nervously twiddling his hands

"Don't worry Mr Scamander, I don't bite" Luna turned around, faintly smiling

"How do you know who I am?" He asked

" I have seen you here before, I took it on myself to at least learn your name" She smiled again as the boy turned a shade of deep crimson.

* * *

 _Her eyes found another picture, this time, not as happy as the others, In the hospital wing lay Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and herself among others such as Tonks and Remus. Her eyes sought Harry, who was pale and staring up at the ceiling._

"Harry" She said. He made a point of ignoring anyone else was even there.

"Harry, remember what I said" Harry looked at her this time. She gazed intently at him

"The things we lose always have a way of coming back to us" And without another word, she closed her eyes, letting Harry ponder over what she said.

* * *

 _There was another picture, which didn't look too happy amongst the others of her various birthdays and other celebrations. It looked melancholy, there was a surge of victory, however a presence of loss was everywhere too._

Luna sat next to a bleeding Rolf. She glanced at his nose

"Episkey" She said, pointing at his nose, and with a crack, it straighted.

"Thanks for that, Luna" He said rubbing his nose. He stared at the ground in silence, as Luna happily hummed to herself.

"What now?" He whispered

"We go on" She said, smiling at him

* * *

 _The next picture was indeed very bright and happy , she looked at the gleaming gold, red, blue and green adorning the walls, in the middle were two people, their arms circled around eachother, Their graduation caps tucked underneath their arms_

"MAgizoologist! Can you believe it Luna!?" Rolf said, beaming at her, spinning her around as she laughed. Rolf was tapped by a frail hand as he stopped and turne

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Rolf exclaimed, hugging the two in turn. Newt and Tina looked at the young witch who currently was standing a bit of to the side.

"And who might this be?" Tina asked, glancing sideways at Newt, who seemed to take the message "Ah"

"Ummm, this- is my- girlfriend! Luna Lovegood" He said, blushing as the two elders greeted Luna in turn

"Lovegood! Wow, I love reading _The Quibbler_! " Next exclaimed as the two went on to a conversation regarding this weeks article, of a crumple horned snorcak.

* * *

 _The next picture showed Luna and Rolf at the podium, beaming at eachother. Luna's eyes narrowed at the women in acid green robes scribbling in her notebook._

" What's wrong? Rolf? Is it my dress" Luna asked, slightly nervous

"Ah- "

"You look extremely shocked, Like someone shoved Dirigible essence down your throat which would res-"

"Luna, " He cut in, stopping her ramblings. " You look absolutely wonderful" He said, smiling at her with watery eyes.

"Skeeter's having a field day, isn't she?" Luna asked

" I couldn't care less" He smiled as he leaned in

* * *

 _Luna smiled waterdly at the next picture, which showed her holding a small baby girl with fire red hair_

"We have decided on her name, Luna," Harry said

"Lily Luna Lovegood" Ginny smiled at her friend, who for the first time looked flustered

"m-me?" she squeaked

"Yes, and we hope you would like to also become god mother" Harry smiled a Luna who had tears in her eyes

 _Friends_

"Yes, of course" She said accepting the bundle into her arms

"Hello Lily"

* * *

 _The next picture showed a red faced Luna, holding two baby boys in her arms with Rolf's arms around them all._

"Two? How could they miss a baby!?"

Luna smiled at her husband, as he broke down, holding the three, and sobbed

"Must Be the Nargles" She said, smiling


End file.
